vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Tim Hedrick
Tim Hedrick was the lead writer as well as a story editor and voice director for Voltron: Legendary Defender. He had done previous work as a writer for animated series such as Avatar: The Last Airbender and The Legend of Korra. Finishing his work on Voltron, Hedrick became one of the executive producers and showrunners on the Netflix Fast & Furious series along with Mitch Iverson as a writer, leaving Joshua Hamilton as Voltron's sole lead writer and story editor. Official Bio Hedrick is a writer and producer who wrote ten episodes of Avatar: The Last Airbender and two of the series' comics. He returned to the Avatar franchise as a writer for The Legend of Korra.Voltron: Legendary Defender Official Website Series Role * Lead Writer and Story Editor Tim Hedrick began working on Legendary Defender in April of 2014 and immediately watched Defender of the Universe, which he remembered watching as a child.Den of Geek with Tim Hedrick and Christine Bian He did not get the sense that there was much of the original content the new series would have to retain. After beginning with the idea of Shiro being captured and returning, Hedrick and other staff let the story evolve naturally. Hedrick is one of few staff members who not only watched Defender of the Universe and Beast King GoLion, but also reviewed past Voltron comics and watched Voltron Force. In his studies he realized that Legendary Defender should freshen the franchise and re-imagine it to resonate with its new audience, but never throw away the core feel of the series: a team coming together for a greater cause. He further believes that the humor of Legendary Defender serves to make things more dramatic and realistic instead of undercutting drama. During writing the first handful of episodes, Hedrick often joked around and goofed off with fellow writers May Chan and Joshua Hamilton, allowing that to influence his handling of the script. In writing the characters, many of the original Voltron characters were one-note and Hedrick found freedom to expand on their basic characterizations, while allowing the comedic nature of voice actors like Tyler Labine and Jeremy Shada to influence writing Hunk and Lance, giving them humorous lines. Writing a show for him means working as team and utilizing the talents of everyone involved. Trivia * Hedrick writes the Comics along with Mitch Iverson. * Hedrick is a fan of all the character dynamics on the show, and particularly likes the Garrison trio of Hunk, Lance, and Pidge. * Hedrick would want a whole show about Coran if possible for his comedic character and Rhys Darby's performance. * Hedrick claims the Yellow Lion is his favorite because it would be the Lion he would fly, but he would not be the best pilot and often run into things. He considers the Lion to be the most forgiving since it can take the most damage. External Links * Twitter * Tim Hedrick on IMDb References Category:Show Staff Category:Writers